L'assassino
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Aquel estúpido asesino se había colado en el castillo de Sant'Angelo. ¿Quién se creía que era para interrumpirla en sus cavilaciones? Ella era Lucrecia Borgia y no iba a permitir a aquel tipo que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana.


**Notas de Autor: Bueno, aquí va mi primer fanfic. Disculpad algunas faltas de ortografía, aún que he recurido a un β-reader siempre se puede colar algún que otro fallo. Otra cosa, algunas partes son extraídas del libro de Oliver Bowden, desde mi punto de vista un autor que trabaja poco las novelas de Assasins Creed para mi pena. **

**Que más añadir… Amo a Lucrecia Borgia, estudiada como personaje histórico era una mujer maravillosa que únicamente deseaba ser amada. No tenía ni idea de cuánto iba a ser amada póstumamente, y aún que su caracterización en el videojuego no le hace justicia para mi sigue siendo uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de la historia. **

**Como avisos, este fic contiene una parte un tanto Lime. **

**Añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen y que no saco ningún tipo de beneficio económico con este texto.**

**Dicho esto, al fanfiction. **

**L'assassino**

—Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere — decía en voz alta Lucrecia pensando en Pietro. No era que aquel hombre fuera el mejor de los amantes, ni realmente estaba segura de quererle, pero el sentimiento de que a una chica la amen es más fuerte que todas las dudas. Tener un affaire con un actor era algo emocionante y que el cretino de César se pusiera celoso era otro tipo de emoción que la excitaba hasta el punto de no importarle si Pietro moría.

Solo un hombre se situaba por encima de la posición que ocupaba César y ya hacía algún tiempo que su presencia se había esfumado por completo de su vida; Aquel hombre era Perotto Calderón. Su vida hubiera sido tan fácil si su primer matrimonio no se hubiera anulado, pero jamás hubiera conocido a aquel hombre, además nunca amó aquel absurdo condotiero. De todos modos el título de señora de Pesaro era poco para la princesa de la iglesia.

Aunque no podía negar que había sido muy feliz con su segundo marido, aquello también había terminado y no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar o la melancolía la arrastraría por senderos oscuros. Había asumido que era el juguete político de sus familiares, era lo que tenía ser una de las mujeres más bellas de toda Italia.

Rememoraba los fuertes brazos de Perotto, sus regalos, los paseos que compartieron en los alrededores del convento de San Sisto y el hijo que habían tenido juntos, cuando aquel Asesino apareció frente a ella.

— Por favor continúa, no pretendía interrumpir — dijo Ezio haciendo una reverencia que causó muy buena impresión a los ojos de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, Ezio Auditore de Florencia — empezó a decir Lucrecia tendiéndole la mano para que la besara, a fin de cuentas aun que fuera un Asesino era un hombre y como tal debía de tratarla como merecía. — Qué alegría conocerte al fin como es debido. He oído hablar tanto de ti, sobretodo últimamente. No hay nadie más responsable de los pequeños disgustos que hemos vivido recientemente en Roma. — Al fin retiró la mano, aquel idiota no iba a comportarse como un caballero ¿eran los Asesinos más complicados que la mayoría de hombres? — . Es una pena que Cesare ya se haya marchado. Hubiera disfrutado mucho con esto.

—No tengo nada en tu contra, Lucrecia. Libera a Caterina y me retiraré — anunció el Asesino.

—Me temo que es imposible — contestó. Su voz se había endurecido, que no fuera un caballero era algo que podía estar bien, es más, le parecía atractivo que se comportara de aquel modo tan poco refinado, pero que hubiera nombrado a Caterina Sforza y no para insultarla la irritó. No soportaba a aquella zorra con boca de cloaca, que ni idea tenía de lo que era ser una dama.

— En ese caso no me dejas otra opción.

— ¡Guardias! — Gritó Lucrecia. Fingía no ser capaz de herir a un corderito cuando hizo ademán de huir, más se lanzó hacía Ezio con sus largas uñas para arañarle los ojos, se los arrancaría si hacia falta. A pesar de que le resultaba realmente atrayente, la muerte del Asesino que estaba causando tantos problemas a su familia desde hacía tiempo demostraría la valía de los Borgia. No por ser mujer era menos capaz que los hombres de la familia.

Pero aquel maldito Asesino era más rápido que ella, la había cogido por las muñecas y se las ató antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada. Además le pisaba el vestido para que no huyera mientras luchaba con los pocos guardias que habían ido a su rescate. Se sentía ínfimamente humillada, la única manera de huir era desvestirse allí delante y no pensaba en hacer tal estupidez. Trató de morderle el tobillo a través de la bota mientras él peleaba contra aquellos idiotas que habían acudido a su grito casi desarmados y sin protección.

Como era de esperar aquellos inútiles perecieron a los ataques del Asesino, decepcionada Lucrecia cerró la boca e intentó pensar en algún modo de escabullirse. Ezio ayudó a Lucrecia a ponerse en pie y la tomó por el brazo de un modo que a ella le resultó muy poco amable por su parte.

—Vamos — dijo — y no chilles. Si lo haces me veré obligado a cortarte la lengua.

Estaba asustada, pero excitada. Lucrecia encontraba a aquel tipo divertido en parte y al mismo tiempo le detestaba. La arrastraba hacia la puerta por la que Pietro se había marchado, medio a empujones y medio a rastras volvieron en dirección a las celdas.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a rescatar princesas de castillos? ¡Qué romántico! — soltó. En realidad le parecía romántico, típico de gente que se deja llevar por la locura del amor, pero lo que ella pretendía en realidad era enfadarlo. No estaba segura de si aquello tendría como consecuencia una muerte prematura por su parte, pero los hombres irados se equivocan más de lo que lo hacen cuando están tranquilos y una pequeña equivocación del Asesino sería su única oportunidad de huir.

—Cállate.

—Supongo que crees que estás consiguiendo grandes cosas atacando, creando el caos y matando a quien te da la gana ¿no? — dijo ella forcejeando. Ezio apretó el cuerpo de Lucrecia contra el suyo por un instante para evitar que saliera corriendo hacia fuera del castillo y controlarla mejor, en cierto modo aquello excitó a la belleza rubia.

— He dicho que te calles. — A Ezio le desagradaba aquella prepotencia con la que hablaba, era una tipa insoportable.

— Pero ¿tienes algún plan? ¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir? ¿No sabes lo fuertes que somos?

Ezio se paró frente a la escalera que llevaba al piso de abajo. Pobre alma, por supuesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a la celda de Caterina Sforza y ella no estaba dispuesta decírselo. Tal vez si se lo pedía con algún tipo de educación podía pensárselo.

— ¿Por dónde? — le preguntó.

Por supuesto que no iba a pedirlo con educación, la estaba llevando maniatada y a empujones. Lucrecia se rio, no pensaba contestar. Él la zarandeó con brusquedad. Enfadarle podía haber sido un error, no quería que golpease su bonita cara, mejor sería contestar.

—A la izquierda — respondió resentida. Luego se calló, pensaba en decirle algo a aquel Asesino, pero no sabía bien el qué. Se retorció, no quería que los Borgia se vieran como se habían visto los Pazzi. Su familia estaba por encima de cualquier familia florentina.

— ¿Sabes qué fue de los restos de la familia Pazzi en Florencia en cuanto los pusisteis de rodillas? Tu querido amigo Lorenzo, al que llamaban Magnifico, les quitó todas sus posesiones y los metió en la cárcel. ¡A todos! Incluso a aquellos que no formaban parte de la conspiración contra él. Se prohibió casarse a las mujeres y se borraron las lápidas de la familia —continuó enumerando Lucrecia —. Se eliminaron de los libros de historia. ¡Puf! ¡Así como así! Tú y tus amigos Asesinos ignorasteis las consecuencias de vuestras acciones. Estabais contentos de poner las cosas en movimiento, pero nunca las llevasteis a cabo. — Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y Ezio tiró de ella con fuerza para detenerla, pero no lo consiguió —. A diferencia de ti, César terminará lo que empezó y traerá la paz a Italia. Mata por un propósito superior. Como ya he dicho sois muy distintos.

—El ignorante y el pasivo se convierten en fáciles objetivos — replicó Ezio.

—Di lo que quieras — contestó ella, le había puesto el dedo en la llaga con su charla y lo notaba. Mangonearle de aquel modo había hecho que lo encontrase hasta atractivo. —. De todos modos, estoy malgastando saliva, hipócrita.

Ya casi habían legado a las celdas. Lucrecia no pensaba decirle que había guardias allí, pero Ezio no era tonto, ni era la primera vez que entraba en casa ajena.

—Recuerda — dijo sacando su puñal —, si intentas avisar a tus guardias, te cortaré…

Lucrecia respiró con dificultad, estaba asustada pero no era estúpida. Cuando Ezio se percató de los guardias que jugaban a las cartas ella sonrió "a ver como te las apañas" pensó.

Para la pena de Lucrecia, Ezio no decepcionaba. La lanzó delante de él, al suelo, y luego atacó a los guardias con sus hojas ocultas. Aquellos guardias habían muerto antes de reaccionar. Pero el Asesino no era el único rápido, pues Lucrecia se había levantado y se disponía a correr de nuevo escaleras arriba gritando con la esperanza de que algún guardia más eficiente la oyera.

Ezio la alcanzó con rapidez y le tapó la boca con una mano. Con el otro brazo la rodeó para volver a llevarla escaleras abajo. Ella intentó morderle la mano para intentar escapar de nuevo, pero Ezio llevaba un guante de piel bastante grueso. No podía hacer nada más que relajarse.

Lucrecia se dejó caer en peso muerto sobre Ezio. Él tenía suficiente fuerza para transportarla, ella lo sabía, lo que realmente buscaba era disfrutar del hecho que un hombre fuerte y atractivo la rodease con uno de sus brazos.

Podía sentir a su espalda la respiración de Ezio y se preguntaba sobre sus habilidades entre las sábanas. Seguramente aquella furcia de Caterina Sforza lo sabría, igual tal vez también sabría de las de César. Estúpida zorra, aquella Caterina habría estado en el lecho de todos los hombres guapos de Italia.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba la celda de Caterina ella ya se encontraba encarada a la reja, esperando a su salvador supuso Lucrecia.

—_Salute_, Lucrecia — Dijo la condesa de Forli con una sonrisa de desagrado —. Cuánto te he echado de menos.

— ¡Que te den, puta! — contestó Lucrecia. El amor entre las dos mujeres en la sala era recíproco.

—Tan encantadora como siempre —dijo Caterina — Ezio, Acércamela. Yo cogeré la llave.

Y Ezio la acercó a la reja de la celda, a los ojos de Lucrecia como si fuera un perrito faldero de aquella estúpida cerda. Caterina metió su mano entre el pecho de la otra mujer que pensaba que ya que se veía en aquella situación hubiera preferido cien veces antes que fuera Ezio quien sacase la llave de su escote. Las manos de aquella mujer a la cual detestaba no le resultaban más agradables que visitar a un médico y sin embargo, las del Asesino eran las fuertes manos de un hombre que tenía muchos encantos, aun que fuera su enemigo. Si, aún que fuera un enemigo, notar aquellas manos grandes acariciando sus senos hubiera sido un placer.

Caterina consiguió sacar la llave de la celda, colgaba de un cordón de seda negro que hasta ese día era uno de sus favoritos. Ella le dio la llave a Ezio, quien abrió la puerta y le abrió las cadenas que se acabaría de quitar sola mientras Ezio empujaba a Lucrecia dentro de la celda.

— ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! — gritó. Le dolería si se marchaban impunes de allí los dos amantes, pero no podía soportar pensar en quedarse allí encerrada como una criminal. Podían irse, pero no humillarla de aquel modo. En especial el asesino, no podía humillarla de aquel modo frente aquella estúpida Sforza.

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó Caterina, cogió un trapo sucio de una mesa y la amordazó.

Ezio con algo de cuerda le ató los tobillos y luego cerraron la puerta detrás de si, dejando a Lucrecia atrapada como una prisionera en su propia casa. A pesar del asco que le daba aquella mordaza la mordía con fuerza para evitar llorar de la impotencia ante aquella situación.

La rabia se aplacó en cuanto un guardia la liberó, como veinte minutos después, pero el nombre de Ezio Auditore continuaría en su cabeza durante el resto de su vida. Esto se debió a muchas cosas, al odio de la humillación pero también al fuego que había desencadenado en su interior. Aquel detestable asesino ¡si Cesar solo pudiera atraparlo! ella misma se encargaría de torturarle.

Lucrecia se lo imaginaba atado, en aquella sala de torturas, desnudo delante de ella. Volvía a verse a ella misma enfadándolo con sus palabras y tocando su cuerpo. En su cabeza las imágenes torturándole y lamiéndole al mismo tiempo se sobreponían excitándola.

Fue aquella misma noche, cuando Lucrecia tomando un baño, no pudo evitarlo más y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación. Acariciaba su propio cuerpo, manoseaba sus bonitos senos con dulzura y jugueteaba con su vello, mientras imaginaba al asesino a sus pies suplicando por su vida. Lucrecia se veía a si misma golpeándole con una fusta, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en su interior una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza.

En su fantasía Ezio Auditore, ya rendido de dolor, hacia un último intento por liberarse de las ataduras y tenía éxito. Era entonces cuando el asesino caía rendido a sus pies, lanzándose a besar sus labios y suplicándole clemencia.

Aquella fantasía rondó la cabeza de la Borgia durante el resto de su vida, dejándole el único pesar de no haber conseguido nunca que Ezio Auditore se postrase ante su belleza como hacía casi toda Italia.


End file.
